Where Could He Be?
It'sHELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER SO JUST READ AND REVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :-) OH I ALMOST FORGOT. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL CHAPTER: 1 It was a nice day in Adventure Bay. Summer was turning into fall, and the leaves on the trees were just starting to change colour. There was a slight breeze blowing, and fluffy clouds filled the morning sky. But today would not be a normal day for the Paw Patrol. "Ryder! Ryder! he's gone!" Exclaimed Chase who had just come running through the lookout's sliding doors. "Chase what's wrong, who's missing?" Asked a concerned Ryder, "is it one of the pups?" "No, it's Little Hooty, said Chase, I went to his tree to visit but I only found a few of his feathers and a sent of, uuum, well, something i've never smelled before. I think Little Hootie is in trouble," said Chase, "we need to find him!" "Don't worry Chase we will. No Job Is to Big, No Pup Is To Small!" said Rider as he pulled his Pup Pad out of his pocket, and pushed the tri colored button. "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" Meanwhile outside: Du du du duuuu! "It's Super Rubble on the double!" said Rubble striking a dramatic pose, he was dressed in his mask and red cape. Ahem! "I said, it's Super Rubble on the double!". "Oh sorry" said Rocky who then flipped the switch to a small battery powered fan that was on the ground in front of Rubble. The breeze that came from the fan was just enough to make Rubble's cape flap. Nice touch, thought Rocky who nodded his head a little, Rubble on the other hand was wishing he had a mirror. "I probably look so cool right now," Rubble though to himself. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Yelled a voice interrupting Rubble's thoughts, it was Skye .AKA. "girl pup in distress," she was being held captive in a "steel cell!" .AKA. a big box near the big hollow log. "Fear not Rubble the Super Pup is on the way!" Shouted Rubble as he started running towards the the box, I mean, "steel cell." Suddenly a figure jumped out from behind a tree in front of Super Rubble. It was his arch nemesis Doctor Flea .AKA. Marshall who was wearing an eye patch over his left eye, and had a black blanket tucked in to his collar like a cape. "HA Ha Ha, you fell right in to my trap Super Rubble, said Marshall trying his best to sound like a creepy super villain. Once i defeat you i will drain your powers and make an army of super fleas that not even Frontline Plus can get rid of! Ah Ha Ha ha ha!" Laughed Doctor Flea crazily. "You gotta catch me first" said Super Rubble as he ran around Doctor Flea once again heading toward the captive pup, but little did he know that there was a surprise waiting for him. Just as he reached the "steel cell" and was about to open it, he heard a noise above him, he looked up to see a pup starring down at him with an evil smirk on his face. It was Doctor Flea's henchman .AKA. Zuma who was also wearing a black cape and a pirate hat. "Ha Ha you'll never get past me Supew Wubble" said the henchman as he jumped off the box and started moving slowly towards him. Super Rubble started to move backwards but stooped. There was something behind him. "Uh oh" said Rubble as he looked back, it was Doctor Flea, "I've got you now" he said as he started laughing again, and then leapt forward to tackle Super Rubble. "Retreat!" Yelled Rubble as he jumped out of the reach of Doc Flea, which caused the Doc to miss his target and fall flat on his face right in front of his henchman, as Super Rubble started running toward the boardwalk with the big tree in the middle. "Ahh that hurt." Groaned the Doc. "Are you okay Doc dude?" Said the henchman. "Ya I'm good" said Doc Flea getting up off the ground. "NOW AFTER HIM, don't let him escape!" Yelled the Doc to his henchman, as they took off in pursuit. DID YOU LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW. CHAPTER 2. IS ON THE WAY. A